Brother Mine
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: Got the idea from a rumor that became this teaser. His name was Perseus Evans, the half brother to Lily and Petunia. For reasons unknow he left home as a teen nows he's come back to see his sister. Could be a story...u tell me. r/r


A/N: This is mainly something to test to waters. I ran across this fact on a web page on it stuck in my head. Tell me if you think I should write a story about it. It's a little out of the ordinary but hey- that's what I like about Potterworld. 

**The Evans Family**

By: Lady Erised 

The home at Number 4 Privet Drive would have liked nothing better then to say they lived a perfectly normal life, and had perfectly family. But Vernon and Petunia Dursley had no such luck. Although Vernon could trace his bloodline to a long line of nonmagical kin, Petunia was in fact a squib. And as cruel fate would have, Lily Potter wasn't the only sibling that had magical blood.

Petunia opened the door for Number 4 and dropped the cup she was holding. It fell on the hardwood polished floor. The tea made a pool between her pink heels and the visitor's dark hiking boots.

"Hello Nia."

It was her brother.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, she swept aside and allowed him to enter. Perseus Evans entered and slipped out of his black leather jacket. He hung it on the coat rank and stomped the snow off his boots. He was wearing worn jeans and a wrinkled shirt. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a trimmed bread and narrow mustache. And he was smiling at his younger sister with a lopsided smirk. "It's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." Petunia said stiffly. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Magic." He smiled. She nearly swooned. But he grabbed her shoulders and apologized. "I didn't mean it. I met our nephew."

He was kneeling down and helping her pick up the chips of porcelain. Petunia kept shaking her head and muttering under her breath about him. He was ignoring her musings, content to be just near her. He was only her half brother, the son of her father from a full blood Witch mother. He was a year older then Lily and three years older then Petunia. Her mother Rose, while she loved Perseus Evans Sr., she disliked Jr. who looked too much like his mother and was too intrigued with everything magical, not content to live as a Muggle. He left to live with his mother and Petunia never saw him again. For what little time they had lived together, Petunia and Perseus had been close.

"I always wondered where you'd gone." Petunia mumbled. "So you work in that world."

"Yeah, I work there."

"Heard you changed your name too."

"I did."

"So what do you call yourself now?"

"How's my nephew Dudley?"

"Don't, Perry. You're not his uncle. He doesn't have freaks as family."

"He has Harry."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Perseus stood with the shattered pieces of the cup in his hands. He looked concerned. "Nia, listen to me. I know you don't like to have anything to do with our world but it's becoming dangerous- for everyone. I don't want to see you or your family hurt."

"What the hell do you care? You walked out of here and I haven't seen you in almost twenty years and then you turn up at my door claiming you have my best intentions in mind and you try and bring my life hurtling back into that freak show! I've tried to forget that life and I'll be damned if I let you try and take me back."

"Still so set on turning your back on home? You belong to us you should know that you can't escape it."

"Look who's talking! You turned your back on our family! You hid away, changed your name and then claim you give a damn about me."

"I do." Perseus pleaded. "I care deeply about you. Your family."

"No, I'm not."

He closed his eyes. He shouldn't have come. "We'll still family Petunia Dursley. Whatever sin it is in your eyes, we're kin. And I'm going to watch out for you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, tumbling the mess into her hands. "Wither you like it or not."

She looked at him, a smile invading her face. "Promise big brother?"

"Always." He grabbed his coat. He wanted to stay and tell her everything. But he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't have come. He smiled again. These were dangerous times, and Voldemort would make no exceptions. Muggle, Squib or pure blood, he would go after everyone remotely connected to Harry Potter. Number 4 Privet Drive included.

_Just walk away…if you want to protect her, walk away. She doesn't need to know… _

"I'll leave now." He mumbled. "See ya round." He opened the door and began to step out. He turned his head slightly. "Snape."

"What?"

"You asked what I changed my name too. I changed it to Snape. Severus Snape."


End file.
